


Sunlight Through Honey

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Body Worship, establishedrelationship, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some people worship gods, Mark worships Donghycuk





	Sunlight Through Honey

**Author's Note:**

> ~ <3 ~
> 
> ~I didn't proof read this one so there's probably errors galore. ~

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" 

Donghyuck's voice almost caused Mark to snap out of his trance, almost. He had been focused on Donghyuck's face, taking in every little detail he could. The way the sun hit his brown eyes and highlighted the golden streaks in them or the cute little moles on his cheeks or the light shimmer on his skin-

"Mark? Hello?" Donghyuck waved his hand in front of Mark's face to get him to focus, well he was focused but that's not the point.

They were doing something they had done a couple of times before, a body worship session, but Mark had definitely gotten sucked in faster than usual. For god sake Hyuck hadn't even taken any of his clothes of yet, Mark was just entranced by his face. That honestly shouldn't have surprised him, Mark could spend hours admiring his body and, of course, Donghyuck would always let him if that's what he wanted.

"Ah sorry, you're just so pretty, love." Mark ended his statement with a quick peck on the lips, but he didn't stop there. He moved on to kiss the shorter man's forehead, cheeks, nose and really everywhere on his face. 

He ran his hands under Hyuck's shirt, looking for approval to take it off. Mark received a nod and a smile in return, Donghyuck loved that Mark always did that. He always checked to make sure Hyuck was okay with everything he did no matter how simple it was. 

He raised his arms and allowed Mark to slide the fabric off his body. Mark went straight to work, dancing his fingers along the soft skin of the younger man's chest. He peppered kisses down from Hyuck's jaw, all across his neck, collar bones and chest. The kisses were soft and innocent, the two of them didn't always have to do this in a sexual way, sometimes it was just nice to show appreciation for each other. 

Donghyuck shivered letting out a hum of contentment at the feeling of Mark running his fingers down his back, right along his spine. The hands continued by running up his back with the palms this time instead. They came to rest on his waist next, thumbs pressing down on the skin there. 

Hyuck had closed his eyes, so focused on the feeling of Mark's hands on his skin that he missed the man dropping the his knees. When he did notice, it was because he felt Mark's tongue come in contact with his abdomen. He looked down and let out a shaky breath at the sight of Mark licking along his skin. 

The kissing, licking and sucking along his torso continued for nearly 20 minutes more. He was in a blissed out state from the attention Mark was giving him, so it felt like no time had passed. The only reason he could even tell the time had passed at all was because the areas Mark had paid extra attention to now had fully developed, dark hickeys littering them.

"Hyuck, do you want to lay on the bed? You've been standing for a while now." Mark inquired once he was done with the younger man's torso. Donghyuck hadn't really been paying attention to it before, but since Mark pointed it out, his legs had started getting weak. He nodded, but didn't go anywhere as he didn't really know how this was going to work laying down. 

Mark decided to figure it out for him. He stood up and carried Donghyuck bridal style to their bed. He went ahead and opened his jeans, looking up for approval before taking them off completely. He stepped to the side of the bed to fully admire his boyfriend. 

"You're so cute when you get that zoned out smile on your face." Hyuck's words pulled him out of his one sided staring contest and back to reality.

"I can't help but zone out, your body looks so perfect my brain can't even comprehend it." Mark was never the smoothest or the best with words, but his compliments were always heartfelt and that's what matters anyway. Mark sighed before continuing his compliments.

"You're so picture perfect right now, I really wish you could see it." He always thought Donghyuck looked great no matter what, but the image in front of him at the moment was almost surreal. 

Now that Hyuck was laid out on the bed, the sunlight from the window shone covering his whole body. The sun didn't outshine him in any way, if anything it added to him. The warm light carefully highlighted his skin, giving it a brilliant glow, the normal rich skin tone appeared even more golden in the afternoon light. Honestly Mark doesn't know how he was lucky enough to have the honor of dating Hyuck, but man was he thankful for it. 

He finally got back onto the bed after a good while longer of him just looking at Hyuck. He laid himself between the man's legs and started dragging his fingers back and forth all the way from the hem of Hyuck's underwear down to his knees. He could feel a slight tremble in the muscles under his fingers, after a while longer Hyuck's whole body shivered from the sensation. Deciding to give him a break from that, Mark moved on to start planting light kisses along Hyuck's right thigh. While doing that, his right hand started working to massage the other thigh. He felt Donghyuck's hand start carding through his hair after a few minutes.

"I hope you know I really do love when you do this. I know you love me, you tell me everyday, but it's even better when you take all this time to show me just how much." Donghyuck confessed.

Mark finished with the first leg and moved up to kiss Hyuck. "No, thank you for letting me show you my love." He slid back down to his previous position, starting on the second leg, giving it the same treatment. Sucking an uncountable amount of hickeys on the younger man's thighs seemed to become Mark's goal rather quickly. 

"Turn over." Mark commanded once he was done with one side of Hyuck's thighs. He complied and Mark got to work adding even more purplish marks to match the front. When he was finally done, Mark dropped his head down to rest on one of Hyuck's thighs. Thighs really do make the best pillows Mark thought, rubbing his face on the soft skin. 

Donghyuck giggles at his boyfriend's sudden switch into cuddle mode. "If you want to cuddle me, come up here. You can't have my thighs forever." Mark was definitely down for cuddle time, but he also knew that in would inevitably lead to them falling asleep, so he slipped off his jeans first. He crawled up to lay by Hyuck, now only wearing his underwear and a loose fitting sweater aka perfect cuddle attire. 

Hyuck pulled Mark up so that his head was resting on his chest, one leg thrown on top of Hyuck's own. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, he could tell his boyfriend was already tired and this was his favorite way to sleep. 

"Mark" he only received a hum in response, which wasn't surprising as the older of the two was starting to drift off. "I love you, thank you again for today."

Mark mumbled out a 'love you too' in response before falling asleep completely.

~ <3 ~


End file.
